When Imaginations Go Awry
by Kashi Fan Duo
Summary: This is what happens when two girls sit next to a fire with s'mores and Dr. Pepper.....!
1. Prologue thingy

Ello! Steph and Jess here! This is our WONDERFULLY psychotic random fan fic. This is the result of boredom and a whole lotta s'mores…. And other stuff we can't tell you due to some circumstances. --shifty eyes-- heheh… ANYWHO! To inform you: we do NOT own ANYTHING or person in this fic.. other than ourselves… our insanity… and the s'mores….. Now! On with the story! Mwahahahah!

WARNING: Characters might be out of character…. We don't care… suck it up or just DON'T read it!

The fire was blazing, the stars were shining, and Scout, the husky-dog, was howling. Steph and Jess were sitting a few feet away, from the fire, in old movie theatre chairs, having a gay old time. Even though only one of them was gay…. bi… not the point…. anywho.

"Do you know…?" Steph started off. "How COOL it would be… if anime characters were _real_?"

"DUDE!" Jess answered enthusiastically. "That would be the COOLEST thing _EVER!_"

Then it _all _went downhill… their imaginations became…. REAL.


	2. Chapter ONE

**CHAPTER ONE!**

"NO! GET HER OFF ME!" Came a plea for help from behind the two. Steph slowly turned around, marshmallow stick in hand, to see Naruto being attacked by Callie, the tiny dog.

"Oh…" A look of disappointment in Steph's eyes. "It's just Naruto." She turned around to Jess who was still eating a s'more. There was laughter heard from the distance as Sasuke sat down next to the fire; Sakura following closely behind and sitting inches away from him. Sasuke had a look of 'What. The. Hell.' on his face as he saw Kakashi sit opposite him, playing the guitar and attempting to sing "Kumbayah." Naruto came flying past Jess and Steph and tripped into the fire, out of fear for his life, from the small dog that happened to be chained up and out of reach. There was laughter from both the right and the left as Sasuke and Gaara were both laughing and not helping Naruto. Kakashi might have helped, but he was too entranced by the guitar.

Steph looked at Jess and questioned: "How did Gaara get there?" Jess shrugged and said: "I have NO freaking clue."

Naruto got up and started to run in circles around the fire screaming who knows what. Kakashi, now reading his book, took the guitar and whacked Naruto in the head with it and said: "Shut up! It's at the good part!" All while this was happening, Steph and Jess were yelling: 'STOP. DROP. AND ROLL!' While they entertained themselves with marshmallows and Dr. Pepper. Naruto tripped over what was left of Kakashi's guitar and returned to the flames. Just as Naruto was being incinerated, yet again, Kakashi pulled him out and held him next to his book. "I need your flaming head for a second… The light's dimming on the fire." Said Kakashi holding Naruto next to him.

"Umm…" Steph started. "Doesn't sand put out fire?"

"Yeah." Jess responded as both her and Steph looked at Gaara who shrugged and turned to the flaming Naruto.

From behind Steph and Jess, screams were heard, yet again. This time, Jess turned around to see what/who the noise was coming from. She rolled her eyes when she saw it was only Dark. Dark came flying over to the fire, jumping into Jess' arms. "That monster's gonna kill me!" he yelled, pointing at the small dog, who was wagging her tail happily. "Dude…." Jess started off. "The dog is like 2 feet long and like one foot high…. Not even…"

Dark, being the baby he is, pouted and slid off Jess's lap and onto the ground next to her legs. Jess patted his head to see if it would make him stop pouting, it did.

In the distance, the song: "867-5309" was heard as Krad and Satoshi came up the hill, Krad answering his cell phone. (His phone was playing the song)

Satoshi took the seat next to Jess while Krad took the farthest seat possible away from Dark, which happened to be next to Itachi.

"EVIL NII-SAN!" Jess and Steph said at the same time, noticing Itachi was there. "Hey…" Steph started off. "Weren't you in the woods?"

Itachi, being unbelievably drunk, looked at Steph, blinked, then passed out onto Krad's lap. Krad's left eye twitched and he threw Itachi off of him.

Sesshomaru came walking over, from being next to Scout, and, kicking Itachi to the side, sat next to Krad.

All of a sudden, Jing's head was next to Jess', which made her jump, and, in turn, making Steph jump. Jing was hanging, by his feet, from the tree nearest Jess, with his arms folded and Kir flying near by. Sasuke looked at Jing, snorted and said: "Pfft…. Showoff…."

Chrono exited from the house, carrying two Dr. Peppers. When he got closer to Steph and Jess, Jess took her leg and kicked Satoshi off the seat he was in and ushered Chrono to the seat. Chrono smiled and took the seat wearily, after handing Jess and Steph their sodas.

Dark was pointing and laughing at Satoshi who was on the ground rubbing his side from the fall. Jess flicked the back of Dark's head and, pointing in the direction of Kakashi and Jing, said: "Go. If you can't be nice…Then go sit over there." Dark, head down, walked over and sat next to Jing, pouting.

* * *

TO Be Continued... we havent finished writing the rest of the night ... yet... but, SOON!


End file.
